Twincest
by RaexxBB
Summary: Is going to have; HikaruxKaoru, HaruhixTamaki, HoneyxMori, and KyoyaxRenge This story tell about brotherly love, but it's not just brotherly with these two twins.


**Ouran High school Host Club  
**

**WARNING! : ****Please note that this is going to have a bit more twincest then the anime, also there might be a bit more yaoi than in the anime. Continuing this a bit after the anime.**

**Only HikaruxKaoru and HaruhixTamaki at the most.**  
**Is going to have; HikaruxKaoru, HaruhixTamaki, HoneyxMori, and KyoyaxRenge**

**Hope you enjoy! ;) If you don't like, DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I never met for something like this to happen, but yet it still did. It all started when we enjoyed the host club and began _acting _together. I mean, I was the older brother, I should have never let this go on for so long. But yet, I did and this is how it turned out. Them trying to steal my brother away, but failing horribly. He was mine and nobody elses, I loved him and even more then I think he knew I did.

That's why as we sat that day in the host club things just seemed a little... _what's the word_... different. He was huddled up against me in my lap as we sat on the couch, and I was a bit turned on by the look on his face. I was staring into his eyes, our fan girls were squealing like crazy as I moved in closer to Kaoru's lips. "So, what if I kissed you now my brother?"

He was staring at me with sad and hurt eyes, his acting was amazing. "Brother, we only can do these things when we're alone. Not in public, please..." That got our fan girls squealing even crazier when they heard his plead. His eyes were glittering like crazy too, making me horny, and driving me insane. I smirked and he smiled, getting up as their time was over. It was just an act to him and I knew it, he would never really do anything of the sort with me... Well, that's what I thought until _that night_.

I was getting ready for bed when he came up behind, I thought he was just being normal so I turned to him and smiled. That's when he kissed me, but I think he was even more surprised when I kissed him back. I locked my arms around him, he pushed me down on our bed, and he pulled me closer. I pulled his shirt up off of him, he pulled mine off, and we kissed each other madly. I had never thought that my brother and I would truly fall in love. Our tongues dancing in each others mouths, and the soft moans coming from his lip as I touched his body. My smirk grew as I pulled his long legs around my waist, slipping his pajama pants off. I blushed slightly when I noticed he wasn't wearing any boxers and just stared at him before I felt where his fingers were.

His fingertips ran over my zipper and slowly unzipped it as he licked his lips. As I watched those lips he spoke the words softly, "won't you... put it in?" I thought I was dreaming, but the next morning had proven me wrong when I awoke with my naked brother beside me.

As I leaned up I heard my phone buzz, my hands traced over his chest as I reached to get it. It was Haruhi... I raised my eyebrows at why she might be calling me in the morning. Of course she had become more crazy since the boss and her had started dating. I really thought about not picking up and enjoying my morning, but it _might _be important since Haruhi is the one calling.

"Hello. What do you need Haruhi?" I sighed as my sleeping Kaoru began to awake.

"Did you forget that we were all supposed to be hanging out at you place today?!" It was Tamaki's voice yelling at me.

I frowned, licking my lips as my brother looked at me in question. "I'll be down to let you in. Just wait-"

"You don't have to let us in. That's what your help is in your home for. We're sitting on you couch in your living room. I was just calling you to see if you remembered." He giggled through the phone at him, and I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"They're downstairs waiting for us." My hand slowly caressed his cheek as I leaned in and kissed his sweet lips. He slipped over into my lap, "damn... I was hoping to have more alone time with you." His fingers ran over my lips slowly as we looked into each others' eyes. I pushed him back on the bed, "well, they can wait a couple minutes." My dirty side was getting the better of me at the moment.

My tongue flicked across his nipples and he blushed, "but they're all here. What if they walk in on us Hikaru?" As my hands ran up his chest I chuckled, "They don't matter right now."

I pulled his legs over my shoulders and his face turned a darker shade of crimson. I kissed along his body as I slipped inside him, hearing his cry just made me harder.

**Haruhi's POV**

After what seemed like forever Hikaru and Kaoru finely came down looking kind of annoyed, and Kaoru was rubbing his tail a bit. I raised my eyebrows at them with suspicion, but just shrugged it off. Tamaki on the other hand walked over and pulled the two down the stairs faster. "Gosh! You guys take forever. Come on so we can _all _hang out." He pushed them both down on the couch and Kaoru yelped out, hopping right back up and just walking slowly out of the room. Everyone, but Hikaru, looked at each. He was looking after Kaoru... _What was going on between those to now?_ They're acting weirder than usually.

**Kaoru's POV**

I sighed as I entered the kitchen. _Damn Suoh for shuving me around!_ _Gosh... Hikaru was **way **to hard on my backside. _"To think, we've only done it three times and my ass already hurts." I rested my head in my hand, closing my eyes.

"What have you only done three time?" That voice... He was always trying to get in other peoples' business trying to help. I looked up at Tamaki, trying to just wave him off. "Come on. You can tell me. I know how to keep a secret." He smiled that charming smile at me and I chuckled. He has always been such a pretty boy to me. I never really realized how gay I was until now... I looked away from him.

"It's none of your business Tamaki. You really should keep your nose out of other people's business." I walked over to him, "I just wasn't happy about being-"

"But you said something about your butt hurting. What have you only done three times?" He leaned in closer to me, and smiled. "We're friends, right? you can tell me."

My eyes widened when I realized my mistake. I didn't think our friends would understand that what my brother and I did at the host club each day wasn't a joke to us. I blushed slightly, "I really don't think you would understand." Yet, I did really want to tell at least one person about the best time of my life. The sex was amazing with Hikaru... My face grew even more crimson at that thought. Tamaki was giving me his best puppy-dog face, and I sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise not to say anything to anyone else. Got it Tamaki?" I stared him down until he whimpered and nodded. "Hikaru and I..." This was a lot harder to say out loud to somebody then I thought would be. I breathed in and out slowly, "Hikaru and I had... sex last night." I had closed my eyes as I took my breaths, and I hadn't really wanted to see Tamaki's face when I said it, but there didn't seem to be any reaction.

Tamaki didn't seem surprised or freaked out. All he did was stand there and smile, "I'll be by both of your sides if you need anything. I understand both of you love each other very much, and I'd like to help in anyway I can." I'd never heard him speak like this to anybody, him being serious was like Haruhi being childish. It was very hard to come by, it was like they switched characters today or something.

All I could do is smile, "thank you for understanding Tamaki." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I was very grateful to this man in front of me, and now I understood why Haruhi loved him so much. He seemed like a very good boyfriend. I pulled out of the hug, "come on. Let's get back out there to the others." We walked back out together and Hikaru looked up at me, his devilish smile was so charming.

We all left the house together, Tamaki and Haruhi holding hands, and I even leaked arms with Hikaru. I told the guys that it was like us showing off at the host club. Honey watched us as he sat up on Mori's shoulders. Kyoya thought of it as part of our normal route, and even Renge was coming along with us and thought it was okay.


End file.
